<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“The deeper you go, the hotter it gets.” by Happy_Nonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607376">“The deeper you go, the hotter it gets.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Nonsense/pseuds/Happy_Nonsense'>Happy_Nonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BrainPOP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, Crack Fic, M/M, Robot Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, if Ciara sees this then hope you enjoy, im asexual help, it’ll be a romance though, i’ll be writing Barbie x Raquel next, my friends are worried for my mental health, thanks for being my number one fan lolol, this fic is a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Nonsense/pseuds/Happy_Nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh Tim and Moby have HOT SEGGS😍🤤🤤 /joke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moby/Tim (BrainPOP)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“The deeper you go, the hotter it gets.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to note that “The deeper you go, the hotter it gets.” was taken from an actual BrainPOP video about earthquakes or something. Credits to my cousin for this idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> Tim and Moby were filming a BrainPOP video together. They had been discreetly flirting throughout the whole video. Saying things like, “The deeper you go, the hotter it gets” and “All that energy wants to escape, like steam inside a boiling kettle”. Once the video ended, both of them were eager to love on one another.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> They went to their bedroom and Tim kissed Moby. Moby kissed him back with a fiery passion. He pushed Tim down on the bed roughly and slipped his robot hands under his shirt. Tim whimpered softly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-your hands are cold.” He said, a slight whine in his voice. He squirmed away from Moby’s hands.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Beep bop beep (Sorry, I’ve activated auto-heating now).” Moby responded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">  Moby ran his hands across Tim’s chest once again, his hands warm this time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He slowly pulled off Tim’s shirt and threw it to the ground. He then moved to do the same to his pants, looking up at Tim for consent. Tim told him to go ahead so Moby removed his pants and underwear and threw them away as well. Tim’s erection sprung out into the cold air once his underwear was removed. He blushed, feeling slightly shy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Moby immediately got to work and opened up his robotic mouth eagerly. He took in Tim’s length and began to bob his head up and down. He slurped and swirled around his member, wanting nothing but to pleasure his partner.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ohh~ Moby~” Tim moaned loudly. “You’re doing s-so good~” he continued to praise.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This encouraged Moby so he worked faster, doing his best to put Tim through absolute ecstasy. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to cum!” Tim shouted. But right before he was able to, Moby stopped sucking on his dick and pulled off. Tim whined and thrusted his hips forward. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Beep beep (Be patient, Tim).” Moby demanded. Tim pouted but stayed still. Moby whipped out his robo-dick and dispensed some oil into it to slick it up. After lathering his penis, he asked Tim, “Bop boop beep (Are you ready to take me in, big boy)?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Tim moaned, “Yes, please Moby~ I want your cock so bad!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Moby smirked and lined himself up with Tim’s hole. He wasted no time and shoved himself right in. Tim gasped at the contact, feeling both pain and pleasure. Moby started to move, pulling his dick all the way light then ramming it back in. Tim arched his back as he screamed in pleasure. Tears started leaking out of his eyes as Moby picked up speed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Beep bop beep bop (Wanna see some real speed, bitch)?!” Moby cried out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Tim struggled to speak, he was a babbling, moaning mess. He finally regained somewhat of his focus and replied, “Yes please robo-daddy!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Moby started going impossibly fast, pumping in and out of Tim’s ass faster than you can say “I ain’t ever seen two pretty best friends”. It hurt so much but felt so good. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M-Moby I-I’m close~!” Tim cried out. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Boop boop (Me too)!” He responded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> As Tim reached his climax, his asshole was suddenly filled with Moby’s scrumptious robo-semen. The room was silent for a few moments, the only sounds being Tim and Moby’s panting and gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “That was so good, babe.” Tim said at last.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Beep beep bop (You did good too).”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> After cleaning themselves up they went outside. Moby transformed into a rocket and they blasted themselves into the sun. The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna kms /j<br/>I have so much work due, I haven’t done anything for two months jdjdjdjd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>